Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.20\times 10^{-1})\times (1.00\times 10^{-1})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.20\times 1.00) \times (10^{-1}\times 10^{-1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 7.2 \times 10^{-1\,+\,-1}$ $= 7.2 \times 10^{-2}$